


Sei così bello

by akalover



Category: ermal meta - Fandom, fabrizio - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom, moro - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: It's Ermal and Fabrizio's first date.





	1. Chapter 1

Sei così bello. That is what Fabrizio said when he looked at the man lying next to him. He wanted to say it all night.  

First they went out to a nice restaurant. Fabrizio had a lovely pasta carbonara and his date a pizza margarita. His date. Woah. This is a date, an actual date. It's weird though. They have been out to many times before. Especially to restaurants. But this time it's different.  Different in so many ways, but mostly why. Because this isn't a work related thing, this isn't a catch up between two best friends. No, this is a date. A very wonderful one, if you ask Fabrizio. The restaurant was small, cosy and dim lit. He looked perfect in this candle light. _Sei così bello - You are so beautiful_ That was all that went through Fabrizio's mind at that moment, when he was overwhelmed by the man’s beauty. Their legs touched occasionally, which came with a tickling sensation through Fabrizio’s body.

The food was delicious. Lots of smiles and laughter was shared. When it came to the desert, he chose a vanilla ice scream with chocolate sauce. He asked the waiter for two spoons, after all this is a romantic date. So it seemed only right to share the dessert.

It wasn't awkward at all. It was the opposite actually. Just really nice and comfortable, like they knew each other for a long time. Which is kind of true, they are friends for more than a year now. They know each other inside out. But again, this is different. A different atmosphere, a different situation, a different purpose. The conversation flew like a river, with both of them trying to give compliments, trying to flirt. It all came natural though, Fabrizio didn't feel the need to act a certain way or to say nice things. He acted like he always did with him, but now, he could talk and do things more freely. Not being scared of getting a weird look from the other when you may have hugged him a little closer. Or when you really want to caress his hair, but you can't cause that's not what friends do. The nice thing was, he could do that now. He doesn't have to worry about the other reactions, because to his surprise, Ermal likes him back.

The ice scream has been eaten, tummies are full, so it's time to pay the bill. Fabrizio insisted on paying and not splitting the bill. He knew it wasn't necessary, they both had enough money to pay for a meal, but it's the gesture that counts.

 **"Would you like to go for a walk in the park?"** Fabrizio suggested. "Yeah that would be lovely."

It was a beautiful night and in the sky were thousands of bright stars. Ermal took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Occasionally he could feel the thumb of the other man stroking the back of his hand. This warm feeling built inside his body, making his heart flutter. This felt amazing.

Fabrizio could feel Ermal shiver a bit, leaning closer to him, to his warmth. Fabrizio offered his coat to him, but Ermal rejected. Of course Fabrizio didn’t let Ermal shiver away in this chilly night.

So Fabrizio stopped walking and zipped open his long, warm coat. ‘’I told you Bizio, you don’t have to give me your coat.’’ ” **That’s why we’re gonna share it.”** Fabrizio opens his coat, tells Ermal to come closer and then wrapping it around him.  They’re standing close now, oh so close. Bodies against each other, sharing their body heat, the feeling of hot breath against each others cheek. **“Better now?”** “Better than ever.”

Their noses are rubbing together. Ermal has this twinkle his eyes you can only see when he smiles. Not just smiling, like his fake ones he uses for photos or TV. No, this was his real smile, his genuine smile, the smile that makes his whole face lit up. One of the many things that made Fabrizio fall for this man. _Sei così bello - You are so beautiful._

Lips were only inches apart. How much Fabrizio wants to kiss those pink lips again. Yes, again, because they kissed once before.

It was the morning after the Eurovision’s final. It was time for their departure, to leave the hotel, to leave Lisbon, to leave their buble and to leave each other. Both man had to get on another flight. So before they had to leave, Ermal went to his hotel room, wanting to say goodbye. They hugged each other really close, not wanting to let go and not wanting their magical adventure to be over. As both men parted, their eyes got locked. Ermal caressed his cheek, noticing Fabrizio’s watery eyes. Somehow their faces got closer and closer and eventually resulted in their lips touching. It was a sweet and loving kiss. Unfortunately they still had to part, but promised to meet up again soon and talk about what happend.

So now, here they were standing in this park. Dark, cold, but yet really comfortable in each others warmth and space.

A strong gust of wind hit against Fabrizio’s back, making him almost fall forward. Mother nature decided that he shouldn’t think about kissing the man in front of him, but just do it. So as the wind blew against them, Fabrizio's lips pushed against Ermal's. It took Ermal by surprise at first but he quickly smiled into the kiss. This kiss was different than their first one. It was more intimate, more warm, more movements and it was much longer. They could be standing here for 5 minutes or even half an hour. Time didn’t matter in this moment, but soon mother nature did another action which made them part eventually.

Suddenly the heavens opened and the rain poured upon them. Yes, kissing in the rain was one of the most romantic things Fabrizio has ever done, but after a while it gets less pleasant. Fabrizio took Ermal’s hand as they parted, laughing at the sight of a drenched Ermal. His normally fluffy curls were now stuck on his forehead, making it hard to look around. ‘’Let’s go to my house, it’s nearby.’’

They ran hand in hand through the dark (and wet) streets of Milan. And after some minutes, totally out of breath, they finally reached Ermal’s house. They stood there at the front door, Ermal tried to unlock it with only a little bit of light from this lamp on the wall. He looked beautiful like this. _Sei così bello_

So this was it right? This is the end of their night. **‘’Thanks for everything Ermal, I really had an amazing night.’’** ‘’Oh…are you going? I mean, I get it if you want to go home, but you can also come inside and dry off first if you want to.’’ Fabrizio blushed, of course he doesn’t want to leave yet. **‘’I would love to come in.’’**

Ermal got a towel for both off them. They dried off in silence, it was a bit awkward after that kiss, but soon Ermal broke that silence. ‘’Would you maybe…like to uhm.’’ **‘’What?’’** ‘’You know it’s really late and I thought, maybe you would like to stay for the night.’’ Ermal looked away blushing, a bit scared to meet Fabrizio’s eyes. His puts his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth with his body. But Fabrizio got up and wrapped his arms around Ermal’s neck. **‘’That would be very nice.’’** He said as he kissed Ermal’s cheek.

 

They got upstairs to Ermal’s bedroom and Ermal offered him one of his t-shirts to sleep in. But now was the time to undress. Without thinking Fabrizio just took off his shirt and still wet trousers. Ermal peeked through his curls, admiring the view. Fabrizio looked so good, he thought. His body is so well formed, his natural tanned skin tone made it even better, and his tattoos made it complete. Fabrizio looks like a god, Ermal was sure of it.

 

He shook himself out of his trance, quickly undressing himself also. He knew Fabrizio was also watching him, but that was alright. After all, he did the exact same.

 

They crawled under the warm duvet, lying close together, facing each other. Looking into the others eyes, not breaking their gaze. Fabrizio’s arm reached out to his curls. He first get’s them out of Ermal’s face, putting the hair behind his ear. Then continuing to caress them softly. Ermal always enjoyed it when Fabrizio did this, it made him feel loved and warm inside.

 

**‘’I love your hair, your curls are so beautiful. Just like you are so beautiful. _Sei così bello.’’_**

 

Ermal’s heart melted at those words and this jolt of butterflies flew through his body again. He leaned forward, kissing Fabrizio. After some time they snuggled up, holding each other close. Ermal laid his head on Fabrizio’s chest, cuddling his torso. Fabrizio had his arms around the younger man’s back, feeling the curls tickle his chin.

 

‘’I had an amazing night Bizio, thank you.’’ **‘’Thank you for being so amazing.’’** ‘’Goodnight.’’ **‘’Sleep well.’’** He placed a kiss on the top of his head, and that is how they fell asleep.

 

Warm, comfortable and with a big smile upon their lips.


	2. Tu sei perfetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so many lovely reactions, I didn't expect this at all!! So I thought, maybe I should make a continuation on this, so that's what I've done xd
> 
> I really really really hope you like it as much as the previous one, I did my best!

Ermal tried to wiggle his way out of Fabrizio’s arms. Not that he wanted to go, because he was very comfortable. It’s just because he has the perfect opportunity to look at him without being interrupted or without people noticing it. Ermal had often just stared at Fabrizio, sometimes without even noticing it himself. People would snap him out of it, questioning him why he didn’t say anything, or what he was thinking about. But the truth is, he was just staring at Fabrizio. Taking in every bit of this man he finds oh so interesting.

 

You could probably tell if you look back at interviews and footages. This one time he was even tagged in a compilation video of him staring at Fabrizio’s lips. Ermal couldn’t deny it anymore, Fabrizio is a pleasing sight to the eyes. And that pleasing sight is now sleeping peacefully next to him, in his bed.

 

With one hand supporting his head and is elbow pushed into the matrass, he laid on his side. He first sees the t-shirt he gave Fabrizio last night. His posture is so different then his, it made the shirt hug Fabrizio’s body. His broad chest and those strong arms really popped out. The shirt was long enough, but because of Ermal’s movements it moved up a bit, showing his happy trail. He must say, in combination with the boxers, it looks rather sexy.

 

His eyes moved up to Fabrizio’s face. He looked so peaceful, so calm. Even a small smile could be seen upon his lips. Ermal looked at his freckles, his nose, his long eyeslashes, those little imperfections on his skin that made him look so perfect. _Tu sei perfetto – You are perfect._

 

His hand moved up to Fabrizio’s face, like being pulled by a magnet. He couldn’t stop it…it just…happened. He finds himself slowly tracing the features of the older man’s face with his finger. Beginning on his forehead, going down to the eyebrow, following its way down the jawline. Then he moves up to the lips with his thumb. Staying there a bit longer, stroking the bottom lip lightly. He was fascinated by those pink, plumped lips.

 

These lips told him last night that he was beautiful. Ermal has been called many things throughout his life. Slender, thin, clumsy, also hot and sexy mostly by fangirls, but never beautiful. At least, not that he knew of. Well, his mum might have said it once or twice, but this is different. Fabrizio said it, which made it so much better. Hearing those words last night made his heart skip a beat or two. He just had to kiss those lips at that moment.

 

 **‘’It tickles a bit, but I like it.’’** Ermal was shook out of his daydream, looking up at Fabrizio. His mind had trailed off to his thoughts, absentmindedly still stroking those pink lips. Ermal blushed as he pulls his hand back. ‘’Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.’’ **‘’Don’t worry, it’s nice to be woken up by this instead of an alarm.’’** Fabrizio’s eyes flutter open as his lashes move up and down. How is it possible for a man to have such long and beautiful lashes? ‘’How did you sleep?’’ **‘’Really well, how about you?’’** ‘’You know me, I’m never a good sleeper, but this was actually rather nice.’’ It has been ages since Ermal has slept this good actually.

 

Fabrizio looks at him with a dreamy smile, still not fully awake. He stretches his arm out, placing his hand on Ermal’s cheek. He mirrors the previous actions of the younger man as he also moves his thumb over Ermal’s lips. It’s silent for a bit as both man enjoy their contact. The silence was comfortable though, there was no need to talk, this little moment was just right between them. As if it’s always been like this, as if it’s meant to be like this.

 

Fabrizio softly pecked his lips a few times when he got up, asking Ermal for some sweatpants. Fabrizio suggested on making breakfast so that’s when Ermal also got out of bed.

 

They made their way downstairs and Fabrizio almost immediately found some eggs. **‘’Why don’t you make us some coffee and I’ll do the eggs.’’** ‘’Sounds like a plan.’’ He kissed Fabrizio’s cheek, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck. While waiting for the water to boil, his eyes trailed off to the man in front of the stove. He showed his back to Ermal, busy with concentrating on their eggs. He still has that t-shirt on, but now also Ermal’s sweatpants. Just like the shirt it was a bit tight on his body. The soft fabric of the pants wrapped necely around his thighs and butt. Ermal found himself in a déjà vu, admiring his clothes on Fabrizio’s body. It showed his thighs and a butt Ermal is jealous of (because he basically flat there). But now he also has another perspective of how that t-shirt look on the back. His broad shoulders, the shoulder blades, even the muscles could be seen. Ermal was in a world of his own, totally lost focus on his one and only task, making coffee. Too busy with looking at Fabrizio, not paying attention at his movements made him pour the boiling hot water over his fingers.

 

‘’OUCH!! OWW!! AAA!’’

 

Fabrizio  turned around in shock by the screams, looking concerned at Ermal. **‘’Are you alright?’’** He got closer, grabbing Ermal’s shoulder. ‘’I – I accidentally dropped some of the hot water over my fingers.’’ He hung his head in shame. Why is he always so clumsy, so awkward, so foolish, so –

 

 **‘’Come here, you have to put it under cold running water, or it will get worse.’’** Fabrizio pulled him to the sink, turning the water on and putting his hand under it. Ermal flinched at the first contact, but soon it felt better. At least better then when he just burned it.

 

Fabrizio softly wrapped his hand in a towel, trying not to hurt the irritated skin while drying it off. ‘’How does it feel now?’’ ‘’I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt anymore, but it does feel a bit better.’’ Fabrizio chuckles under his breath. ‘’Why are you laughing?’’ **‘’Anita always wants me to kiss it better if she  has hurt something.’’** He looked up at Ermal, smiling at this fond memory of his daughter.

 

‘’Does it help though?’’ **‘’She truly believes it does.’’** ‘’I don’t believe it, you have to try it out.’’ Ermal playfully winked at him and Fabrizio’s lips softly kissed the red skin. In a matter of seconds he forgets the pain as this tingling sensation goes through his fingers. Ermal is totally mesmerized by the man, in awe of this perfect human being. _Tu sei perfetto – You are perfect._

 

 **‘’And?’’** ‘’Anita is right, who would have thought Fabrizio Mobrici could heal people?’’ Fabrizio cheeks went red, making him feel very fluttered. **‘’Shut up.’’** ‘’Make me.’’ A cheeky grin appeared on Ermal’s lips. Fabrizio puts his nose to Ermal’s, slowing moving it back and forth while holding him by the hips. They stand there for a while awfully cheesy looking into each other’s eyes, rubbing noses. But suddenly Fabrizio pulls away. **‘’The eggs!!’’** He quickly turns off the gas, luckily the eggs were not burnt yet.

 

Breakfast was eaten on the couch in front of the tv. Their legs tangled up on the coffee table in front of them. This is also how they spend the rest of the day. Either cuddled up, or joined by the hip. They made music, sang their favourite songs, kissed or watched some Netflix (without the chill ;)

 

As the evening came around, Ermal decided to order some Chinese food. Different topics were discussed but in the end it came to Fabrizio’s children.

 **‘’You know, once Anita said she likes my ‘’men’’friends better than my ‘’girl’’friends, because the men let her play with their hair. Woman often don’t like that. But there one man in particular she likes the most.’’** ‘’Oh? Who?’’ **‘’You, because your curls were the softest in the world and you are the funniest of them all.’’** Ermal’s heart melted, he adores that little girl. **‘’She often talks about you, asking when you will come to play with her. She even made a special seat for you for her tea party. No one is allowed to sit on it, not even me.’’** ‘’Guess I’ll have to pay her a visit soon.’’ Fabrizio smiled at him with so much fondness, so much adoration. He is stunned by how much he loves it when Ermal interacts with his children. He should come over more often, especially now things have changed between them.

 

At this time of the year, it gets much earlier darker in the evening. Just like last night there were thousands of stars and a clear dark blue sky. It was a stunning sight, which gave Ermal an idea. He collected a pile blankets and dragged Fabrizio outside with him, to the garden. There he laid the blankets down on the grass and quickly got inside them. Fabrizio soon followed as he lied down close to the other man.

 

‘’Look at the sky, I always loved looking at the stars.’’ **‘’I have always found it magical since I was young, they fascinate me somehow. I could stay here for hours, just looking up.’’** Fabrizio’s hand found it’s way in Ermal’s, intertwining their fingers. Ermal’s attention got drawn away from the stars to their hands in an instant. The first thing that comes to his mind is how nicely their hands holds each other.

 

He has held Fabrizio's hand multiple times but only now he notices how well they fit together. His hands are skinnier, his fingers longer, but because of that it fits. Like a key in a lock. The key has to fit in the lock in order to unlock it, otherwise it doesn't work. The same goes for a piece of a puzzle, it has to fit. Their hands are like that, it just...fits.

But it’s not only their hands. It never occurred to him before, but also their bodies fit like one piece. Ermal isn’t only a bit taller, but their posture also differ from one another. Somehow because of that, it just...fits. When he wraps his arms around the other man, it feel so good, so safe, so natural. As if he belongs there. As if they belong together.

It’s funny how things go, how they will find their unexpectedly.

Weeks, even days went by of Ermal trying to convince himself that he doesn’t like Fabrizio more than friends. But also to interviewers, his friends and even his family he denied everything. It couldn’t be true, it wasn’t real, this wasn’t happening were his ongoing thoughts. Only the facts were getting ahead of him, making it more and more clearer, almost undeniable. Running and hiding from his feelings didn’t help anymore. Lisbon was the place where Ermal gave up, he couldn’t deny it anymore. Those days they were almost inseparable, joined by the hip 24/7. All these hugs, kisses, touches and words build up like a bucket filled with water. And the end the bucket was so full, that it overflew, it had to get out. They hugged that morning after the final, wanting to say goodbye but ended up saying so much more. That morning they kissed. Ermal’s bucket overflew with all these build up emotions, so when he had to say goodbye, he simply couldn’t. One moment they hugged, the next their lips met.

 

And all this led to this moment now, in his garden, inbetween 10 layers of blankets. All cosy and snuggled up with a man that made him question his life.

Fabrizio exhales. **"This is perfect."** The words left Ermal’s mouth before he could stop himself. _"You are perfect, tu sei perfetto."_ Fabrizio turns his head with questioning eyes. ‘’Really, I’m not.’’ Ermal thought about what to say back, but only the most obvious thing came to his mind. ‘’You are to me.’’

From that moment on only kisses were shared under the starry night with it’s 10 layers warm blankets. 

 

p.s. they might have decided to be boyfriends, and yes, they are well aware of being fullgrown adults, but who cares ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A comment is always nice!


End file.
